Just For Fun
by Omegathyst
Summary: After several fusions, Steven and Connie started fusing much more often with silly excuses hiding how they really feel for each other. When Connie's mother catches Stevonnie in Connie's bed, Steven and Connie must confess why they love fusing with each other. One-shot.


"Hehe, just a liiiitle closer-"

"What's going on? Oh, hey Stevonnie."

Pearl walked in to see Stevonnie reaching for a jar of cookies in an upper shelf and looked at the fusion confused.

"Are you fused just so you can reach a jar of cookies?" Pearl asked Stevonnie. "You do realize Steven has shapeshifting powers and can _reach_ the cookie jar right?"

"Um, of course!" Stevonnie laughed. "It's just easier to do this."

Pearl knew it was much easier to shapeshift but didn't say anything. After all it was possible they were fused for the same reason that Pearl loved being Rainbow Quartz so much.

For love.

Pearl sighed remembering Rose Quartz and gave a small smile to Stevonnie before leaving the temple kitchen.

After Stevonnie got the cookie jar, they considered defusing. But they wanted to be fused a _little_ longer to eat some of the cookies.

 _C'mon Steven, someone is going to find it weird_ _that_ _we've_ _been fused for...why are we_ _still_ _fused?_

After the thought, Stevonnie defused and Steven and Connie fell on the kitchen floor looking at each other surprised.

They seemed fixated with each other before Steven smiled and looked up at the counter that had the jar of cookies.

"Doesn't seem like we'd be able to reach the jar of cookies without a certain fusion hmm?" Steven winked at Connie.

Connie blushed before getting up and reaching her hand out to Steven. He took her hand and as she lifted him up, they embraced and fused into Stevonnie again.

* * *

"I knew you'd love this show! All the other gems think it's makes no sense!"

"Stevonnie, whatcha doing?" Amethyst walked into the room and saw Stevonnie on Steven's bed looking at the TV intently.

"Watching Crying Breakfast Friends, this show is cool!" Stevonnie gave a big grin.

"Um...couldn't ya guys watch that...the _two_ _o_ f you?" Amethyst asked.

"But I _love_ being me, I never thought fusion could feel this good!" Stevonnie hugged themself and Amethyst smiled.

"I wouldn't know." Amethyst sighed. Stevonnie got up and put their arm around Amethyst reassuringly.

"Don't worry Amethyst, I would enjoy fusing with you but...well...three's a crowd." Stevonnie joked. "Wanna watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me?"

"Sure. I mean, I got nothing else to do." Amethyst fake-scoffed as she sat down with Stevonnie. When Amethyst looked up at Stevonnie they were looking at the window and they sighed dreamily.

 _What are they thinking about? And how_ _do_ _they_ _not know they're in love yet?_

* * *

"Hey Garnet! Guess what?"

Garnet came out of her room in the Temple to see an excited Steven and Connie in front of her.

"Connie's Dad is at a business meeting and her Mom is spending an all-nighter at the hospital!" Steven explained. "Connie figured it was the perfect opportunity for me to spend the evening at her place...is that okay Garnet?"

Any normal parent would've been startled and immediately would say no, but Garnet could see several possibilities ahead for them that all lead to _interesting_ outcomes. With that in mind, Garnet smiled.

"Knock yourselves out." Garnet answered him smirking. Connie jumped in the air excitedly while Steven looked at her starry-eyed.

" _Really?! O_ h thank you Garnet!" Steven squealed as he hugged Garnet cheerfully. "We're going to have so much fun! I'll make sure to text you to let you know I'm okay!"

"Just don't leave her home till you let Greg know to pick you up." Garnet then gave an amused _hmm_ as if she was hiding something. "Stay safe you two."

"We will Garnet!" Connie reassured her, she then took Steven's hand and they giggled as they left the room. Minutes later Pearl peacefully walked out of her room and the Temple as well as Amethyst from her own room.

"Where is Steven Garnet?" Pearl asked Garnet, who still had a smirk on her face.

"I let him spend the evening... _possibly_ night with Connie at her place." Garnet told Pearl who acted like a frazzled bird in response.

 _"What?!_ Garnet have you completely forgotten that 500 page book I had us all read about human behavior?!" Pearl ranted. "What if they... _copulate?!"_

"Don't be such a nerd P, no one uses that term anymore." Amethyst snorted. "Were you saying that they might bang? Bone? Do the do? Pork? FU-"

 _"That's enough Amethyst!_ You're being extremely inappropriate in this urgent situation!" Pearl snapped. "Garnet! Call Steven and tell him he needs to come back here or I'll do it myself!"

"That would be possible...if Steven didn't leave _this."_ Garnet smirked as she held up Steven's phone in front of Pearl and Amethyst. "He was so excited that he didn't notice me pull his phone from his pocket when I hugged him."

"Tonight is very important for Steven and Connie, I can see it now." Garnet told them. "I couldn't let anything mess it up. You'll understand Pearl."

Pearl slightly pouted while Amethyst started faking moans to anger Pearl.

" _Oh Connie!"_

"Will you quit it Amethyst?!" Pearl snapped. "It's not going to be so funny if Connie ends up _pregnant!"_

* * *

Fortunately Greg gave Steven and Connie a ride to her home and the latter lied and said her Dad would be dropping Steven off at the Temple. Truthfully she wanted Steven to end up spending the night with her as every moment they spent together made her heart race.

"So did you have any plans for us Connie?" Steven asked his best friend happily.

"Well, I've been wanting to play _this_ game with someone else besides Mom and Dad." Connie took out a game of _Monopoly_ and gave a huge grin. "People say this game is way too complicated, but it's my favorite game! Have you ever played it Steven?"

"Nope." Steven replied, Connie looked excited to show Steven her favorite game as she explained the basics to him. When showing him the pieces Steven immediately went for the thimble so he could try fitting it onto his pinkie finger. Connie blushed and laughed at the same time before picking the horseman.

 _I'm so in love with that silly boy...keep those thoughts together! He probably just sees you as a friend!_

Amazingly Steven landed on Boardwalk twice before Connie landed on it, bought it, and _then_ told Steven that it was the most popular spot on the board.

"Are you serious?" Steven pouted and faked a sour look at Connie. "That's not fair, you know I've never played this game before!"

"Well it _is_ at the last space before the Start." Connie teased. "I think I'll buy some houses on it-"

"I'll give you Baltic Avenue for it." Steven gave a victorious smile like he offered the best trade.

"...Steven that's the cheapest property on the board." Connie deadpanned.

"Um...I'll give you this!"

"That's a 'get out of jail free' card Steven."

 _"_ _I'll_ _give you all the properties I have!"_ Steven decided.

"Hmmm...I'll wait till you get more properties." Connie replied, giving Steven a single wink.

Steven eventually landed on Park Place and noticing it was the same color as Boardwalk, bought it. Connie raised her eyebrows at Steven and he teasingly wiggled his eyebrows back at her.

"Do you maybe... _want_ the Park Place Connie?" Steven whispered smugly. "You _do_ have something _I_ want."

Connie blushed crazily as another thing came to mind when he said that. Suddenly an image of the two tangled in sheets flashed in her head and she softly gasped.

 _Your dirty mind_ _isn't_ _welcome_ _in_ _Monopoly Connie!_

"What is it? Don't want to give up Boardwalk just yet?" Steven asked. "Was there something else you wanted along with Park Place?"

"One of us should have _both_ the blue properties and...I'll give you Boardwalk in exchange for severalthings." Connie said.

"Okay, shoot...not literally." Steven smiled.

"Well, all your red and yellow properties, your Electric Company, and...one kiss." _I can't believe I said that!_

 _"Deal!"_ Steven squealed, slapping the properties into Connie's hand and placing a peck on Connie's cheek before taking the Boardwalk property from her other hand.

The kiss was so brief that Connie didn't register it in her head till Steven was already back on his side of the board triumphantly holding the Boardwalk card. Connie then decided she'd play a _different_ kind of game.

"Hey Steven...? How'd you like to have to have _$1,000_ as well?" Connie asked smirking.

"Really?! In exchange for what?" Steven asked obliviously.

"A kiss on my neck _and_ that it bea little longer then half a second." Connie looked at Steven suggestively and Steven blushed before nodding.

Steven moved over to Connie's side and gently moved her hair out of the way before pressing his lips to Connie's neck and was pleasantly surprised to hear a moan from her.

 _I_ _thought_ _people only did that when they actually make love, I must_ _be_ _really impressing her!_

"Wow! You really like that?" Steven asked her. "What do I get for several kisses? All your greens? The train properties? The-"

"Don't get so ahead of yourself Steven, that _was_ a bit of a biased trade and I don't want to do that regularly." Connie laughed. "But a deal is a deal, here's a thousand dollars-"

"Actually, I don't need it. I just realized something, why would I want $1,000..." Steven smiled and leaned closer to Connie. _"...when you're worth a million?"_

Connie's breathing hitched as she looked into Steven's eyes and pulled him towards her as they melded into one and like many times before, formed into Stevonnie.

 _Connie! How is either of us_ _going_ _to win_ _the_ _game if we're fused?_

 _Oh...I guess I didn't consider that. Maybe we should defuse-_

 _No wait!_ _How_ _about_ _we just call it a draw or something? I_ _don't_ _want_ _to separate yet!_

 _Okay...but what should we do now?_

 _Well...I've never seen your room before. I wanna see_ _what_ _it_ _looks_ _like!_

Stevonnie got up and walked up the stairs and opened the door to Connie's room which was all too familiar and yet new at the same time.

 _Wanna get in the covers and watch funny YouTube videos? I'll be honest though, I usually sleep in my underwear. Or I guess tonight you could say_ our _underwear._

Stevonnie blushed at the intimacy that they were sensing in their head as they slowly took off their pants exposing their underwear which was light pink with yellow stars on it: a fusion of Steven and Connie's underwear.

Stevonnie got into the sheets of Connie's bed and pulled out Connie's phone and proceeded to laugh watching dumb vines and other silly videos till it got late and they fell asleep in the middle of a video.

* * *

 _"WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S BED-"_

Stevonnie woke up shocked to be face to face with Connie's mother Dr. Maheswaran.

"Where is my daughter and what did you do with her?!" Dr. Maheswaran yelled.

Stevonnie wanted to defuse but knew that would make Dr. Maheswaran freak out even more and began sweating profusely.

 _Steven_ _! What do we do?!_

 _What?!_ _How_ _do you_ _expect_ _me to know_ _what_ _to do? We feel asleep watching cats play_ _with_ _yarn!_

"Um...Connie's at the Temple and she's OK!" Stevonnie lied before bolting down the stairs and running out the door.

Stevonnie ran out of the neighborhood and was going to call an Uber to drive them to the Temple when she felt themself fall into an illusion similar to the orange one they saw in _Mindful Education_ but instead it was rosy pink walls with white hearts all over.

"Huh...where am I?" Stevonnie whispered. They flinched when they saw a white butterfly fly towards them and it began showing a vision of Steven kissing Connie's neck.

"Oh I remember this! That happened last night? But why am I seeing this now?" Stevonnie asked. "Oh? What's this?"

Another butterfly flew to Stevonnie and opened up a vision of Connie talking to Garnet. Immediately Stevonnie blushed.

 _Oh my god_ _this_ _memory is so embarrassing!_ _Steven_ _we need to defuse-_

 _Connie! This memory must be important! We must_ _trust_ _each other with_ _our_ _memories for this fusion to work..._

Stevonnie began gripping their hair nervously as the memory played out in front of them.

 _"Garnet...I need to talk to you_ _about_ _something." Connie said._

 _"You like Steven."_

 _"Wha?! How did you...oh right. Future vision." Connie sighed. "Well, I really_ _like_ _him...I_ _think_ _I_ love _him actually. But I_ _don't_ _know if he feels the same way. Does he talk to you about me?"_

 _"All the time." Garnet replied smiling. "You want to know if he likes you? Well, I foresee a night where both your parents are gone. And you should invite him and_ _tell_ _him how you feel."_

 _"I..._ _I'll_ _try." Connie decided. "I...I_ _mean_ _Stevonnie is going out for a walk now. Thanks Garnet!"_

"Oh my gosh...YOU LIKE ME?!" Stevonnie squealed before the illusion disappeared and defused back to Steven and Connie.

"Connie, you set everything up so you can tell me you like me?" Steven asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Steven! I didn't tell you how I felt like I was going to because I'm scared that you would reject me and we'd no longer be friends!" Connie cried.

"Well...we're no longer friends."

"Oh." Connie sighed. "I'm sorry for-"

"What I meant was we're no longer friends _cutie."_ Steven blushed and winked as he took Connie's hand. "Yikes I'm really bad at flirting..."

"It's okay Steven, I get it." Connie pressed her lips to Steven's and they continue kissing till Amethyst jumped out of nowhere and blew a party blower loudly.

"WOOT WOOT! _STEVEN GOT LAID!"_ Amethyst bellowed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

"Wh-what?" Steven stuttered. "No, we just k-kissed."

"Steven! What's this about getting 'laid'?!" Pearl snapped, showing up behind Amethyst. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PROTECTION-"

"Pearl we didn't do that! We kissed!" Connie admitted flustered. "We need to get to the Temple because Mom thinks I'm there!"

"Climb on in!" Amethyst shapeshifted into a car and Pearl got into the driver's seat while Steven and Connie sat in the back.

Several minutes of giggling and laughing went by before Pearl stopped at a red light and looked to see Stevonnie in the back seat.

"Of course you two are fused again." Pearl rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just make sure to defuse before Dr. Maheswaran shows up."

"Yes Pearl!" Stevonnie replied more happy than ever.

Amethyst drove up to the Temple and Stevonnie got out to see Garnet with a big smile on her face.

"So how did it go?" Garnet asked.

"Well, I think I can speak for both Steven and Connie when I say they're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Stevonnie announced.

Soon Dr. Maheswaran drove to the Temple several minutes after Stevonnie defused.

"Connie? Do you have any explanation of why there was a stranger in your bed?" Dr. Maheswaran asked. "Were they a member of Steven's... _gem_ family?"

"You could say that." Connie replied, winking at Steven. "Let me say goodbye to Steven before we go."

Connie walked up to Steven and the Crystal Gems and hugged the former.

"Steven?" Connie whispered in her new boyfriend's ear. "Do you think next week we can play... _'monopoly'_ later? If you know what I mean."

"I do." Steven smirked. "I'd love to. And one more thing...I love you too Connie."


End file.
